THE BATMAN - LOST FAITH
by G.R.W
Summary: Set two years after the events of Arkham Knight, it picks up with the story of Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon, who are now the only ones left to protect the crime ridden city of Gotham.


**THE BATMAN -** **LOST FAITH**

* * *

 **.I. TALKING GRAVES.**

'Morning...', he heard the woman's a soft voice, feeling her soft lips on his.

\- A good morning... He replied to his girlfriend, while he kept kissing her, firmly on the lips.

\- Guess what, I made you breakfast.

\- Oh, great...

\- You'll love it.

\- I bet.

She answered with a petulant look towards her lover, while the two were heading towards the kitchen.

\- Pancakes, terrific...

\- Now you're just mean.

\- No, doubtful and I have to be, remember the last time...

\- I have improved a lot since then.

\- Let's hope you did...

They sat at the table on which was placed, arranged, the breakfast the loving woman prepared for her boyfriend. While they ate the delicious looking breakfast, they talked about certain things.

\- So, what are we gonna do today ?

\- Hmh, I thought about staying home, since you don't have to go at the tower, and I don't have a single assignment.

\- How about we go see a movie ?

\- Anything good came out ?

\- I will look it up.

\- Good.

\- Then we have a plan. So, how is it ?

\- It is...good, very good.

\- I'm so glad. She responded with joy.

\- So, after this we get to fool around some more, right ?

She smiled, while moving her left foot under the table, resting it on his crotch, that certainly was answering his question.

...

An hour and a half later:

\- Kori, where did you put the laptop ?'

\- On the couch...'

\- Aha, care if I join you in there ?

\- Come in.

He rubbed his hands agains each other, thinking 'Oh, boy...', took his clothes off and joined her in the shower.

A bit later, after the two had their fun, both relaxed on the couch, he was watching the news, while she looked up a movie on the computer.

The news lady:

' _Last night, at the Black Gate Penitentiary_ _had been reported a emergency situation when the known detain_ _ee Harvey Dent and few of his acolytes escaped the prison. The wardens reported the sightings of The Boy Wonder, Robin, trying to stop Dent, and contain the situation. Commissioner Gordon...'_

\- Gotham sure is a freak show these days, after you know...

\- Tsk, not at all, I think Tim and Barb are handling it pretty well.

He said getting up from the couch walking towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, then sat down on one of the four chairs around the round table in the kitchen.

\- You alright ?

\- I'm fine.

\- You're still mad at him ?'

Kori approached her lover and chose to sit next to him, placing her palm above his. While he made a fist out of his other hand.

\- How could I not be...I offered my help, he denied it, then he got himself in such a mess that he had to blow up his mansion and initiate the Knigthfall Protocol.

\- He probably did so because he knew how dangerous Scarecrow is, he did it so that you and the others don't get hurt.

\- I can take care of myself.

\- Dick, I know and he knew it as well.

\- He sure didn't show it a lot...After all the years I've spent in his shadow, he still treated me like a kid, always having a comment about my previous actions.

He than stopped, clinched his eyes and shook his head then looked at Kori.

\- I'm sorry, I-

\- It's fine, I'm here for you, I'll always be.

She got up her chair, placing her hands around his head that he was resting on her abdomen.

 _'In other news, Wayne Enterprises may suffer a merger with another big corporation...'_

...

While in Gotham, Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon were at the Clock Tower, searching for the whereabouts of Two Face and his men.

\- He hides for now, but he'll have to come out sooner or later.

\- Right. Responded Barbara.

It has been more then two years since 'The Bat' had been unmasked as the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who was last seen entering his mansion outside Gotham as The Batman, and those left to protect the crime ridden city of Gotham were the few Bruce had trained. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, visited few times Gotham, leaving Blüdhaven to help Robin and Oracle take care of few complicated situations.

Few hours later, as the night fell upon Gotham, Tim put the suit of Robin on, ready to go out.

\- I'm going out there.

\- Be carefull.

He then propeled himself out through the celling, reaching the roof.

\- Rain, great.

\- It's autumn, what do you want ?

\- Not rain, that's all. Got anything ?

\- Some burglary north of here, should I send you the location ?

\- Do that.

...

 **-** So what's up with you have tonight, you seem a bit stressed, what is that about ?

\- You know what.

\- Two Face ?

\- Yes, who know what he's planning.

\- We'll stop him.

\- I know.

He continued, while running on the roofs of Gotham, sliding down one from one roof to another, while the rain kept falling, as he steps into puddles of water accumulated on the roofs of the buildings on Blake Island.

\- I'm almost there.

Soon he reached the marked location of the reported disturbance, only to find that a group of hooligans had taken a life already and will take another soon, then he approached the small alley, situated between two four stage buildings, old, made of brick, in the dark alley were at least eight enemies, two of them armed with fire weapons, pistols, the rest knives and steel baseball bats, Robin jumped down on the emergency stairs, planning his approach.

\- That is a cop...Oracle.

\- I'm on it, officer Vincent North, the one deceased is Oliver Spencer, they both answered the 211.

Robin dropped off the steel stairs, landing between the two holding the guns, taking them out, while the other six ran towards him, he threw a smoke bomb. Through which you could've see the shape of a man beating the others and hear only the sounds of punches hitting faces and bones cracking. When everything ended Robin took care of the two policemen.

\- Wait here, an ambulance and a GCPD officer will come and pick you up.

The man nodded his head, while Robin grappeled up the side of the brick building.

As he got up on the roof of the building he met a known figure, a friend, who was waiting for him.

\- Good job, Tim.

\- Dick, what are you doing here ?

\- Found some leads on Two Face, here, the location of one of his main men, we could drop in ask few questions.

\- The port ? How did you get this.

\- Asked around.

They both then joined forces and headed towards the Port Side of Blake Island.

\- Robin, the two officers and the suspects have been taken in custody by GCPD.

\- Good.

\- Where are you heading to ?

\- We've found some of Dent's men hanging around the Port.

\- We ?

\- Me and Nightwing.

\- Hey, Barb.

\- Dick...what brought you here ?

\- Thought you might need some help.

\- Good call, glad to have you.

\- Happy to help.

It took them a while to reach the port side of Blake Island, but when they did, they noticed a quite great number of Dent's men.

\- Should've known he had something to do with it...

\- Who had something to do with what ?

\- The equiment, the advanced weaponry, he is not working alone on this one.

\- Penguin ?

\- I don't think so.

\- Maybe he stole them from Stagg ?

\- Nope, if I wouldn't know he was dead, I'd say Black Mask, but I think it's LexCorp.

After that they've split, Robin went to the northern side of the port, while Nightwing explored the southern side.

Robin saw a grup of Dent's men near a crane, he decided to interrogate one of them.

So he did, he got the location of Dent's cash, but just after he knocked out the man, around six others converged on his location.

\- Look who's here, The Boy Wonder. Said one of them, with a smirk on his face, approaching Robin.

\- We've been waiting for a shot at you, time to retire kid.

The last one to speak gave the first punch, while the other held a knife, trying a stab and also tried a vertical slash, Robin evaded both tries to hurt him. He then took his staff and hit the one with the knife in the back of the head and the other he kicked in the chest. As he fought the men, a bullet was fired, towards Robin. He managed to notice the man who held a gun and tried to move himself away and the ones he fought, he tried, but the bulled went through his left shoulder.

\- We're not playing this time, Gotham will be at our mercy by morning.

While the man that shot Tim spoke, his men grabbed him, holding him down.

\- Dent...

\- I will end you and your friends, tonight. It's gonna be your end.

Then Harvey Dent pointed the gun at Robin's head, clearly ready to shoot and kill.

\- Time to die, boy wonder.

Clicks of the gun being loaded, an old one, a revolver. In a blink of an eye a gas bomb was thrown between Dent and Robin. The gas covered the area between two trailers and from one of them someone jumped in the fight, kicking Dent out of the gas cloud.

\- Who ? Batman ?! Impissible, you're dead.

\- Harvey Dent, time to pay for your crimes.

The bat, pulled a gun, pointing it at Dent, who was on his back, lifting one hand towards the bat.

\- You jest, you don't kill, remember...

\- I do now.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
